Fusion Revolution(B10UH)
Plot We open with Gwen fighting off Esoterica in Downtown Bellwood. She's on her phone at the same time. Gwen, irritated: C'mon Ben-Ugh(kicks Esoterica) Pick up!(throws two mana bolts at a couple Esoterica) Meanwhile in Ben's apartment... Ben's phone ringing Bryce: Dude take a break from the show and answer it! Ben: Fine but nit's not like(answers, phone) Hel-(jerks phone away from ear) Geez Gwen calm down!...... Uh hu..... Ok we'll be right there.(hangs up) We gotta go. Bryce: What is it? Enoch? Ben: Worse, Esoterica. Theme Song Ben and Bryce arrive at the scene in Ben's car. They find Gwen unconsious. Ben: Gwen!(runs over to her and picks her up) Bryce: She'll be fine, we just nee to get her to a hospital. Where's-(interupted by Ben) Ben, Fasttrack: I'll just go(runs off, with Gwen) At the hospital. Ben is sitting in a room with Gwen on the bed. The doctor walks in. Ben: Is she alright? Doc: Yes she'll be fine, nothing more than a minor head injury. Ben: Ok, whew(wipes sweat off forehead) Bryce walks in as the doctor walks out. Bryce: Hey! She doin' alright? Ben: Yea. Doc said she'll be better in a day or two, not well enough to fight but enough to go home. Both Ben and Bryce jump when they hear a knock on the window. Ben notices it's Vilgax and opens it. Vilgax: I came when I heard. She will be ok? Ben: Yea. Vilgax: Hmm.. Bryce: What is it? Vilgax: The Esoterica. Why are they here, and why not capture Gwen? Ben: Maybe they can't 'cus she's an Anodite or something. Bryce: I don't think that's it. When I fought these guys before they captured an Anodite, 'course they didn't keep her very long but, they still did. Vilgax: Perhaps she teleported her way out, Ben said that teleporting nearly makes her faint. Ben: Oh yea, I forgot about that. Bryce: Any theories on the Esoterica? Vilgax: Maybe they think they can revive Diagon somehow? Ben: How would they do that? Vilgax: They can revive people uusing the slightest amout of DNA, maybe they presume I have some of his energy left over. Ben: But that was years ago! Bryce: Time is different over there, what's years here could be only minutes there. Ben: Oh yea. An explosion is heard outside. Ben: What was that?! Vilgax: Esoterica. End scene Ben and Bryce run out of the hospital. Seeing the Esoterica. Bryce: It's been a while since I fought you, how about(transformation sequence) Armodrillo!(starts fighting the Esoterica) Ben: My turn(transformation sequence) Cannonbolt!(rolls into a ball and begins rolling over them) Vilgax: Hm(draws sword) Bryce tosses one into a buch like bolwing, Ben grabs one and bounces around then throws him out, Vilgax fist fight a couple over taking them. The Esoterica leave before any of them are injured. Bryce: Sissies(revert) Ben: You're tellin' me(revert) Vilgax sheaths his sword: Ben what wrong with the Omnitrix? Ben's Omnitrix has a gash in the faceplate. Ben: Not sure how that happened, maybe we should have Azmuth look at it. Albedo: Me first. Ben: Albedo! Why are you here alone? Albedo: Ha ha ha ha ha, because I can beat you on my own(throws a 'knock out grenade') Bryce and Vilgax faint. Ben: Ok it's hero time!(transform, ArcticMutt) What the? End Scene Ben: This is weird, what in the world. Albedo, stunned: I... I expected that! Now prepare for annihilation!(transform, Swampfire) Ha!(throws fireball) Ben dodges Ben: Ha! Is that the best you got? Albedo: Never(shoots a fire beam) Ben: Ah!(shoots ice beam) The beams hit and stop each other. Ben's beam begins over taking Albedo's Albedo: I may need to step up a bit(transform, Ultimate Swampfire) Albedo's fire overtakes Ben's ice and hits Ben. Bryce wakes up. Bryce: What the heck is that?! Ben, getting up: It's me Ben! Bryce: So smelly's Albedo, alright(transform, Bigchill) Ha!(shoots at Albedo) Albedo:(blocks Bryce's ice) That's not gonna work. Ben: Maybe this will!(tackles Albedo and freezes him) We don't have much time before he heats up and gets out. Bryce: Maybe I can fix that(transform) Ultimate Bigchill!.(blasts Albedo with 'fire' freezing him solid) The end Trivia *Armodrillo's debut *Cannonbolt's debut *Mutt 0/ArticMutt's debut *Swapfire's debut *Ultimate Swapfire's debut(Albedo) *Esoterica make a debut appearance Category:Episodes